


I Believe in You

by EmilyBea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyBea/pseuds/EmilyBea
Summary: Short oneshot that takes place the day baby Hope is born. Told from Killian's POV. Lots of fluff and Daddy Killian feels just in time for Father's Day!





	I Believe in You

**_A/N: Hey all! This is a short, cutesy drabble about the day baby Hope was born because I wanted to write about Daddy Killian for Father’s Day and I just had some need for CS family cuteness. This fic was inspired by the song ‘I Believe in You’ by Michael Buble and I am publishing it a day early so it can be a special birthday fic for Jenn! I hope that you all enjoy, and P.S. – not sure if there was any cannon stuff about naming Hope or Hope being born in the show, so if I am going against the show my b, but also I’m not too worried because it’s all just more fluff._ **

Killian Jones had weathered many a storm throughout his life. After surviving the heartache of his childhood, the losses that came thereafter, and the darkness of his years of seeking out vengeance, he’d grown accustomed to the adrenaline of a fight and the uncertainty of Mother Nature. Time and time again he tested the limits of what could be done, and sure enough, all of these years later, he was still standing.

Recently he’d taken that experience and put it to better use, choosing the side of heroes and goodness over villains and dark deeds. He’d managed to find his other half, a woman he loved more than anything, who inspired him to give up a quest for revenge and to try for a better life instead. Through the magic inside her, Emma made Killian brave enough to try and make amends for his past sins and to do better in the present and the future. His Swan was a treasure, plain and simple, and though Emma might be a princess and a savior all in one, at her core she was just a woman of incredible strength and unyielding passion. Because of this, she was the best kind of partner, an incredible wife, and the only person Killian could ever imagine walking into this new battle by his side.

Perhaps calling this next chapter a ‘battle’ wasn’t exactly the right choice of words, but after the ordeal it had taken to get here, Killian lacked a better term. All the same, he’d do it all again a thousand times to get to this point, and he knew Emma would whole heartedly agree with him on that.

Looking down at his newborn daughter, Killian felt his heart seize up in his chest all over again. She was a tiny little thing, so fragile and so small, but his love for her was far from insignificant. All it took was one second – one precious moment when the doctor placed their little Hope in Emma’s arms – for Killian to love her with everything he had. Since the day Emma told him they were expecting a child, Killian had been filled with pride and excitement, but finally meeting his daughter was something he couldn’t readily express the impact of. This tiny lass had run away with his heart even faster than her mother did, and Killian knew that having this chance to be a family was the surest blessing a man could know. He had once been closed off, resigned to a life of loneliness and bitter resentment, but now his world had expanded, and all that heartache and pain could be forgotten as he and Emma gave their little girl the life she deserved.

_“What should we call her, my love?”_ Killian had asked in that moment when the doctor placed Hope in Emma’s arms. They had discussed some options before, but Killian deferred to his wife in this moment for she would no doubt have something beautiful in mind.

_“I know we had a couple of ideas before, but now that she’s here there’s only one name I can think of: Hope.”_

_“Hope,”_ Killian repeated, pressing a kiss to Emma’s temple as his hand came under hers where she held their little one. _“It’s perfect, just like her.”_

_“You don’t think it’s too cheesy?”_ Emma asked, though Killian could tell that she had already decided on the name no matter what. He didn’t have the heart to ever take things from his lovely wife, and in this moment he had no desire to. Hope was a brilliant name and he could think of nothing more fitting for their daughter.

_“I think anyone who says as much will have to deal with me,”_ Killian responded, pulling a gentle laugh from Emma. The sound sent a happy hum through Killian’s chest, which was increased tenfold when their daughter responded to Emma’s laughter with her own gentle cooing noise.

_“Get ready, Hope. You’ve got one protective pirate Daddy on your hands,”_ Emma cautioned in a teasing way. _“You’ll have to watch out.”_

_“I hardly think I’ll be alone in trying to protect her, Swan,”_ Killian argued and Emma only chuckled again before leaning back against him and letting out a sigh.

_“No. Our little girl will never be alone. She’ll always have a hero in her corner.”_

Killian felt the impact of that statement even all these hours later, and he trusted that Emma was right. Things would be okay. Hope would be safe, and their family would remain secure and intact. The time of battles and fighting and life or death was over. This was just life now, and despite its complications and occasional messiness, it was a magical thing. This was the kind of second chance a man could only dream of, and for that reason Killian was hesitant to actually go to sleep tonight. Despite the suggestions of the hospital staff, and despite the fact that Emma herself was tucked in beside him in the hospital bed dozing away, Killian remained vigilant, knowing that no dream could compare to his new reality. With his wife just by his side and his daughter in his arms, Killian knew a real and lasting kind of peace that he didn’t want to give up for even a moment.

This was only the first day of his new journey into fatherhood but already Killian felt the magnitude of this new calling. His time with Henry and Emma had prepared him for some elements of family and parental connection, and helping Emma’s parents with Neal had given him some insight into the world of infant care, but today truly marked the start of something all together different for Killian. The weight of his daughter’s world rested on his and Emma’s shoulders. It was their job to guide her, to keep her safe, and to love her all the days of their lives. Killian knew loving Hope would be the easiest thing he’d ever done. The only thing that could compare in naturalness was loving Emma, but even if love would always be there, there would no doubt be hazards along the way. The thought of the mistakes he might make or the failures that could come at his hand made him mildly nauseous, but he grounded himself in his daughter, who despite being just hours old was staring up at him with wide green eyes that perfectly matched Emma’s. In truth, she looked fascinated by him and it made Killian feel like more than an ordinary man, just as Emma’s looks of love always seemed to.

“Whatever happens, little love, I will not let you down. You’ll always have me, and I will always protect you and your mother. No matter what.”

He whispered the words so softly that his own ears barely heard them. Killian didn’t want to wake up Emma, but he felt the promise had to be said aloud. Hope deserved to know even if she was too young to understand that she was the most precious of all things. Both he and Emma had childhoods that never provided a feeling of being wanted or belonging, but Hope would have a very different life. This little girl would know from the start that she was supported and cared for, and Killian could just imagine how remarkable she’d be given that she was equal parts him and Emma together.

“Killian,” Emma murmured from her spot lying in the bed beside him. Her voice surprised him, but he resisted the instinct to jump. He’d hate to startle their little one when she was quietly looking up at him. “Much as I loved hearing your promise to her, and as cute as this Daddy-daughter time has been, you heard what the Doctor said. We need to try to sleep, and so does she.”

Killian should have known his wife would figure him out in the end and that he wouldn’t be able to get away with anything. He had thought Emma was truly asleep, and lord knew after the ten hours of unimaginable pain she’d gone through to bring their child into the world that she deserved a full night of uninterrupted slumber, but in typical fashion Emma anticipated his next move better than anyone else ever could. She looked at him now with still tired eyes, but a smile that spoke volumes. There was a wee bit of chastisement in her expression to be sure, but there was also an immense kind of joy and satisfaction that made her green eyes shine and her very spirit glow. Killian swore he’d never seen Emma look more beautiful and he’d never loved her more.

“I know, Swan, I know,” Killian agreed even as he shook his head and looked back down at Hope, seeing her little hand reach out to hold his shirt with a small but determined grip. “I just… I can’t let her go.”

“Because you’re afraid,” Emma said less as a question and more as an undeniable statement with a tone of understanding lacing her sleepy voice.

“Aye, love.”

“You know I felt the same way at first,” Emma confessed, shifting in the bed so she was sitting up with him and Hope. Her hand came to touch his arm, her thumb brushing lightly back and forth, and the comfort that simple touch brought was in itself profound. Still he sought out Emma’s counsel on this. He’d never known anyone as bright as his love, and surely she would have answers where he felt he had none.

“You did?”

“Mhmm,” she agreed as she cuddled in closer to him and their baby, her soft murmurings of love to Hope making both Killian and their child light up all the more. 

“Well clearly you’ve gotten past it. How did you manage that?” he asked, genuinely wanting to know as Emma chuckled to herself, the reverberation moving through him and settling his frayed nerves all the more.

“I wouldn’t say I’m past anything. I’m not suddenly an expert on raising a newborn or enlightened in all things motherhood. If anything I’m still terrified, both to be this happy and that somehow we might lose this. I have some doubts about if I can really do this. I’ve never raised a kid from start to finish before, and there are so many mistakes you can make, it’s hard not to worry.” 

“You’re a brilliant Mother, Emma. Never doubt that,” Killian said immediately, and Emma smiled at that as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“And that right there is how I keep going and why my fear will never win in the end. It’s why I’ll never give in to my doubts; because I believe in you and in us just as much as you believe in me. You’re going to be the best Dad, Killian, and I know in my heart that together we can do anything. I also know that this is real. My feelings are too vivid, my happiness too big for this to be some kind of dream or curse or whatever. It has to be real because it just feels so right, so when we wake up tomorrow it’ll all still be here - she’ll still be here, waiting for us.”

“It’s just hard to imagine that life has turned out this way,” Killian confessed as Emma took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

“For both of us,” Emma assured him, reminding him that though their pasts were hardly the same, they’d both overcome the hardest of trials to find happiness at the end of the line. “But we gave her this name for a reason – everything we found with each other and with her revolves around hope. It’s what got us here, and it’s what will keep us going.”

“Have I mentioned lately that I love you, Swan?” Killian asked as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips and took Hope from his arms to lay her back down in her hospital crib. Their daughter stretched and let out a soft yawn as Emma put her down for sleep, and Killian found himself fending off one of his own as well. 

“You have,” Emma stated smugly as she snuggled in beside him, sending away the last of his worries and replacing it with the contentment holding her in his arms always brought. “But it doesn’t mean I don’t love hearing it.”

“I love you, Emma,” he whispered to her as he lay a kiss to the crown of her head, breathing her in and smiling to himself at all his good fortune today and in general.

“And I love you. So let’s not be scared, okay? We can do this, as long as we’re together.”

“Together,” Killian agreed, and with that the three members of the Jones family all found themselves drifting off to sleep. And sure enough, as their story continued to unfold Emma turned out to be more than right – for together they created a beautiful life, all made possible because they had love, belief, and more than a little bit of hope.

…………

_Time goes by_

_And I've been holding everything inside_

_But now I've got nothing left to hide_

_When I'm with you, oh, you_

_But I can see_

_How strong a man I'm gonna have to be_

_To do for you what comes so naturally_

_It's in the way you move_

_And all I want_

_Is a chance to prove_

_Show all I can do_

_I believe in starting over_

_I can see that your heart is true_

_I believe in good things coming back to you_

_You're the light that lifts me higher_

_So bright, you guide me through_

_I believe in you_

_And I don't mind_

_If you want to hold onto me tight_

_You don't have to sleep alone tonight_

_If you don't want to_

_And all I want_

_Is to know you're near_

_You're all I need here_

_I believe in starting over_

_I can see that your heart is true_

_I believe in good things coming back to you_

_You're the light that lifts me higher_

_So bright, you guide me through_

_I believe in you_

_I know that there are times_

_Where you feel worthless_

_Like all the love you get_

_You don't deserve it_

_Sometimes I feel my faith is just a burden_

_On you, you, you_

_I believe in starting over_

_I can see that your heart is true_

_I believe in love_

_You give me reason to_

_You're the light that lifts me higher_

_So high up in the sky_

_I, I think we're gonna fly_

_I believe in starting over_

_I can see that your heart is true_

_I believe in love_

_You give me reason to_

_You're the light that lifts me higher_

_So bright, you guide me through_

_I believe in you_

_I believe in you_

_I believe in you_

_You guide me through_

_I believe in you_

**_Post-Note: So there we have it. Just some fluffiness here in time for the weekend and the holiday. I hope that you all enjoyed and I would love to hear what you all thought. Either way, thanks so much for reading and I hope you have a great rest of your day and a wonderful start to your weekend!_ **


End file.
